


7 facets of a gem

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, corleonisweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Cor might be known as an untouchable gruff warrior but he isn’t just that.Day 1: Finding a kittenDay 2: EyesDay 3: Training CrownguardDay 4: Dad CorDay 5: Honorary Uncle to the AmicitiaDay 6: "I was a fool." + Cor keeping an eye on the chocobros during WORDay 7: Surprise birthday partyDay 8: Free day





	1. Gruff Guardian

Cor looked down at the little box and its inhabitant with a sigh. Someone had dropped off another kitten at his door step. Again. He had no idea when or where the rumor had started but somehow people had gotten into their mind that they could leave any abandoned animal to his care.

The kitten meowed as he?She? looked up at Cor with big blue eyes. He sighed and knelt down to pick the box up carefully before entering his small apartment. A small rough lick to his hand seemed to thank him for getting the kitten inside and made Cor smile. 

Cor gently placed the box on his counter top and considered what to do with the small being meeting his gaze with its own innocent one. Another meow prompted Cor into wiggling his fingers above the kitten, a grin spreading over his face as the kitten tried to bat at them playfully. 

As with every abandoned animal left at his doorstep, part of Cor wanted to keep it but he knew that wasn’t really an option. His work kept him away from Insomnia for much too long at a time, and even when he was in the city his time was spent at the Citadel rather than in his own apartment. As Cor dug out some of the kitten appropriate food he kept stocked, Cor considered his options.

In the end, it was a glance at the calendar that revealed the best way to resolve his dilemma. Prince Noctis was about to turn 7 and had been begging his parents for a cat for over a year. The kitten would make for a perfect gift for his pseudo-nephew while simultaneously reminding Regis what happened when he tried to set Cor up on blind dates disguised as intelligence gathering missions.


	2. Shards of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor didn’t expect to ever fall in love. Yet here he was, in Gralea, in the middle of a top secret military base, doing just that.   
> Day 2: Eyes

Cor had never thought about love or sex when it came to himself. It was always something abstract that happened to others but that didn’t involve him. He just wasn’t interested. He didn’t really understand what the big deal was about falling in love or having sex when it often ended in tears or anger. Cor figure it just wasn’t for him and left it at that.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love people. He loved Regis and Clarus like brothers. He loved Monica like an annoying friend/sister and Dustin as the great coworker he was. Cor loved Weskham’s cooking and the man was lovable when he wasn’t being overbearing. Cid was a bit more complicated. Cor could almost call him a father figure except that Cid would kill him if he ever did so he never had. He still loved the grumpy old man in a definitively familial way.

But it just wasn’t the same way that Regis loved Aulea and Clarus. Or the way Clarus loved Regis and Anemone. Or the way Cid had loved his own wife. Even Cor knew there was a difference. It was a bit odd sometimes, a bit painful to see but he coped by grabbing long missions away from the city when ever the difference became too clear for his comfort.

It was during one of those very missions that Cor fell in love for the first time. He felt his world narrow to focus on a single person and his heart skip a beat. Those eyes… So vivid and bright despite the horrific circumstances that surrounded them. Cor didn’t hesitate as he grabbed the newborn into his arms and whispered, “Its going to be alright now. I have you.” Cor knew he would never be the same as the baby gurgled happily in his arms. Not at all scared of the total stranger holding him.

This young child, so small and helpless, was going home with him. And no one was going to harm him again. Cor huffed softly as he escaped the facility as quickly as possible, so this was what fatherhood felt like. He guessed he wouldn’t be able to tease his friends about it anymore.


	3. Challenger number... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor had been training the Crownguards for several years. Well if you could call walking into a training room and challenging everyone inside to a fight training. No one ever said he was a good teacher. (Cor knew he wasn't. Clarus and Regis kept a betting pool.)  
> Day 3: Training Crownguard

Cor groaned as he read the day`s schedule. A meeting with the council first thing in the morning - it was the first monday of the month- followed by a full review of the Crownguards budget with Monica, Dustin and maybe Clarus if the man showed up. But in the afternoon…. Cor wanted to call in sick just to avoid his afternoon. 

Another training session with the Crownguards. With him as the designated teacher.

Cor swore Regis and Clarus were just waiting for him to cause some kind of major incident during those sessions so they could collect on the ever growing betting pool that had started when he had first been installed as Marshall. Had he known the position legally required him to teach the Crownguards a certain amount of times per year, Cor was 85% certain he would have turned down the position and become a hunter instead.

He blamed Regis for not allowing the requirement to be removed from his job description after that disastrous first teaching session. Cor`s fingers itched at the memory. How was he supposed to know the Crownguards he`d been fighting against were so slow? They had several years of experience over him AND he`d telegraphed his attack almost 5 seconds before initiating it!

A knock on the door drew him out of memory lane. “Yes?”

Monica walked in, a knowing smile on her face. Cor scowled. She ignored it as she greeted him, “Morning Marshall. Are you aware of the change in the schedule?” Cor`s scowl deepened and he checked his emails quickly, dreading what he might find. He was right to do so. Monica laughed at his expression as Cor swore. He left without another word.

The morning was a wreck. The meeting with the council ended up being an attempt to cut the Kingsglaives funding which Cor promptly blocked. It was surprising how quick people were to shut up when the best warrior of Lucis took out his sword and started sharpening it while staring at them. Drautos owed him a beer. 

The budget meeting was side-tracked by Clarus bringing three year old Iris with him. Cor loved the young girl as much as the next person but having her around always meant everyone and anyone would drop by the room to coo at her. There was no way to work and that meant Cor would have to check through the budget numbers on his own time… Or maybe he could just thrown it at Clarus since it was technically his responsibility.

And now… Now came the time for the dreaded training session. Cor allowed himself to take several deep breaths before he pushed the door opened. All movement within stopped. He HEARD several people swallow as he walked in. He also heard Regis and Clarus chuckling from the balcony. Cor glared at them quickly before turning his attention to the group in front of him.

At least they weren`t new trainees. A small comfort for all of them as Cor unsheathed his sword and stated. “Training ends for three things. One: someone gets seriously injured or killed. Two: Time runs out. Three: Someone makes me bleed.” He looked around the room and mentally sighed, he doubted that would happen. “You have 30 seconds to get ready. Starting… now.”


	4. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor was looking forward to returning home. This wasn’t the longest mission he’d done in his career but it was the longest since he’d become a father. He wants to be back home.  
> Day 4: Dad Cor

Cor sighed in relief as he spotted the familiar shape of the hammerhead shark rising on the horizon. Part of the tension he’d been carrying since his departure from Insomnia… Gods had it been 6 weeks already? Cor pulled his motorcycle into the garage and slumped against it. His thoughts were a mess of longing and exhaustion.

“Rough time out there Kid?” Cid’s gruff voice was welcomed after weeks exposed to silence or screams with little in between. Cor nodded silently in between his arms. He tensed momentarily when a warm calloused hand dropped between his shoulders but relaxed as Cid chuckled beside him.

“Any news from Insomnia?” Cor asked after a few minutes.

Cid chuckled again and said, “You mean from your kids?” Cor felt himself blush but he nodded none the less. “They’re doing fine last I heard. Worried about you though.” There was a longer pause then Cid added, “You need anything to eat or drink Kid?”

Cor thought about it. He was hungry and thirsty but he was almost home and he knew he would be walking back into his house to a banquet no matter what. Even if his children had no idea he was returning today and that it was nearing dusk. “Nah, I’ll wait till I get home.” Cid smiled at his response and proceeded to fill the bike up, waving away any payment.

Cor thanked the older man, feeling slightly more human than soldier, and continued on his way to Insomnia. He knew Cid would probably let his kids know he was on his way and he didn’t want to make them wait any longer than necessary. Plus, if he was being honest, Cor wanted to hold them in his arms as soon as possible after going through that last lab near the Tenebraen border. Niflheim’s methods of population control were monstrous.

The ease in which he passed through the gates into Insomnia made him grateful for his well known reputation as it meant he was waved through as soon as he was recognized. It was late enough that the streets of the city were mostly empty. Cor zipped through them as fast as he safely could. Each familiar street had his heart beating faster with the knowledge he would be home soon. He would see his kids.

The sight of his house, a small two story townhouse with a small backyard, felt like the sun rising after a long night. Hearing the laughter from inside as he parked his bike beside his eldest’s car restored his spirit significantly. The delicious smells that floated from within called to Cor like a siren, the distinct flavors of home and love beckoning him to it. 

But it was the dual smiles from Prompto and Ignis, his two amazing sons, when he walked through the door that told him without a doubt; Cor was home. Their hugs helped too.


	5. Brothers in more than arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor had received many things from his friends since their trip to Accordo. A rank, titles and… Even a family.  
> Day 5: Cor is the honorary uncle for the Amicitia.

Cor had never been very good with subtle cues. His friends were all too aware of that and tried their best to be as clear as possible when talking with him. Still, Cor was incredibly shocked by what Clarus had just said. “You want me to what?” Cor glanced between Clarus and his very pregnant wife, Anemone.

Clarus scratched his head, a wry smile on his face as he repeated his previous words. “We want you to be our child’s Astral guardian.” Anemone nodded sagely beside Clarus, a beaming smile reinforcing the words.

“But….but I’m not family? An Astral Guardian is supposed to..” Cor started to protest.

Anemone leaned forward, reaching out to grasp Cor’s hands in hers. “Don’t be silly Cor. Of course you’re family! You’re Clarus’ brother in every way that matters.” Her gaze allowed for no argument, not that Cor could manage any as his heart fluttered in his chest.

Clarus smiled, “Well? What do you say? Will you be our child’s Astral guardian, brother of mine?” His tone held what Cor recognized as being a teasing tone which flustered Cor even more. He still nodded slowly.

Several months later, Cor looked at the small body held in his arms with wonder. Clarus, who was sitting by Anemone’s side in her hospital bed, laughed at his expression. Cor started to shift his stance so he could glare at Clarus properly but newborn Gladiolus protested the movement with a cry.

Cor shifted his grip of the child, bringing him closer to his chest and only relaxed once the small body also relaxed. When he looked away from Gladiolus to the new parents, Cor found them looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite understand. Clarus smiled at him, all gentle and soft, “You’ll do an amazing job as their Uncle.” The blush that claimed his cheeks did nothing to lessen his glare.


	6. Watchers of Eternal Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor failed to protect his friends. He failed to protect his new King (for the third time!) He would not fail to protect the children he watched grow and blossom over the years. No matter the cost.  
> Day 6: "I was a fool." + Cor keeping an eye out for the chocobros during WOR

Cor swore as he dodged the explosion from the Bombs. His exhaustion made him just a bit too slow and he hissed as his arm burnt. He pushed the pain away and stood back up, watching, waiting for the next wave of daemons to arrive. It never came.

Instead his radio crackled to life and Monica’s voice called out urgently, “Calling all available Hunters and Guards near Cauthess Depot and Oathe Haven. A refugee caravan arriving from Galdin Quay is requesting any and all assistance available. A large group of daemons have attacked the caravan and injured most of their assigned guards. I repeat…” Cor froze. That caravan! It couldn’t be… The boys!

Cor didn’t hesitate as he dove for his motorcycle and gunned the motor. Shit! He should have gone with them to Galdin Quay. Pain flared briefly from his arm but he pushed it aside in favor of coaxing just a bit more power and speed from his battered bike. He needed to get to the caravan before anyone died.

Monica’s message repeated several times as Cor raced down the road towards Galdin Quay, searching for any signs of the caravan while dodging the daemons that popped up in his path. He ignored the cuts that came from taking hits instead of dodging in hopes of gaining precious seconds. There were nothing compared to the pounding worry in his chest as the thought of failure (another one. Another death when he could have prevented it. Another person under his care dead because he wasn’t there to do his job.) filled his mind completely.

The fiery glare of the Red Giants’ swords helped him find the caravan. It appeared to have been hit by several Thunder Bombs as the trucks emitted no lights at all, and was now surrounded by a mixture of Iron Giants and Red Giants on top of Bombs of various kinds. Cor searched the caravan, looking for his boys.

There! His heart slowed down just a bit as he spotted them, alive but injured, among the guards fighting off the approaching horde. Prompto had several bleeding cuts along his hands and arms but looked otherwise fine. Ignis was limping as he moved around, shouting orders and throwing his daggers. Cor couldn’t tell from the distance if there was any other injury on the boy.

Gladiolus was more seriously injured. Several deep cuts bleed freely and Cor could see the bruising of a dislocated shoulder roughly put back in its socket spreading even in the dim lighting. Three Red Giants were approaching the young man.

Cor didn’t pause to think. He drove his bike right into the middle of the gathered daemons and started killing them. Bombs exploded, unleashing their stocked elements into the open air. Iron Giants died. Cor moved with single minded focus. Get to Gladiolus while killing as many daemons as possible. He thought he heard someone shout his name, or maybe his title? It didn’t matter.

Cor raised his sword to cut down his next foe, one of the Red Giants surrounding Gladiolus, when his strength faltered. A sword ringed in flames dropped towards him, too fast and yet so slow. And then… Blackness.

Cor opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, soft voices coming from nearby. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was…. “Ah, I see you’ve woken up.” Ignis’ voice was stern and relieved. Cor turned his head and winced.

Ignis, Prompto, Gladio and Iris were sitting around what appeared to be one of Lestallum’s converted clinic rooms. Prompto had a few bandages on his arms as did Gladiolus but otherwise none of the boys appeared seriously injured. Cor relaxed into the bed for a moment, his eyes closing in relief, before he made an attempt to sit up. Bad idea as he woke up an unknown time later with all four of them hovering over him.

Gladiolus pressed him down when he tried to get up again, growling. “Knock it off Uncle! You need to rest.” Cor opened his mouth to reply but Iris just slapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him. Gladio waited until Cor stopped trying to get up before he let go. “You’re an idiot, you know that? Ifrit’s Ass, what were you thinking? Going into a fight in your condition.” 

Cor frowned at the comment. In his condition? What in Eos was Gladilus talking about? Seeing as Iris wasn’t going to move her hand away from his mouth any time soon, and that any attempt to move seemed to cause the boys to tense up as though he was going to die if he moved an inch; Cor settled for raising an eyebrow questionably. Ignis crossed his arms and readjusted his glasses.

“Marshall… Were you aware that you had 2nd degree burns covering almost 30% of your body?” Cor became completely still. Ignis sighed and muttered, “I thought as much.” before he continued to address Cor. “On top of the significant among of burns you were suffering, you had 3 broken bones in your right arm; have signs suggesting multiple concussions of various degrees of seriousness within a short period of time; several fractured ribs and were in the end stages of appendicitis.”

Ignis paused then added, leaning forward to accentuate the seriousness of his next words. “All of these were before you arrived to help the caravan, which was appreciated but unnecessary as we had things under control and Monica was sending reinforcements that arrived in time to save your life. Your poorly thought out attempt to help ended up gaining you a punctured lung which collapsed and sent you into cardiac arrest. In-” Ignis poked Cor on his arm with each word and with enough force to make his point. “-The. Middle. Of. The. Battle.”

Shit. Cor really had screwed up. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to pick up so many missions on his own. Maybe he should have tried to get more than a hour or two of sleep at a time. Maybe letting his guilt dictate what he should do wasn’t the greatest of ideas. He felt Iris take her hand off his mouth. 

Cor took a deep breath, looking from each face to the next and taking in the worry and hurt he had caused them by his actions. Ya, he’d really messed things up. “I… I’m sorry. I was a fool.” He said finally, unsure what else to say in face of his own stupidity.

Prompto nodded firmly, “Yup! You were.”


	7. Cor's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor was looking forward to spending the night with his sons. Prompto and Ignis had insisted on doing something special for his 45th birthday on top of the planned party that weekend. Cor couldn’t wait to see what they had planned.

Cor frowned thoughtfully as he reread the message his son had sent him. _Could you stop at the store and pick up a few things for me?_ The list of ingredients Ignis had sent were obviously for Cor’s favorite triple layer chocolate cake along with some extra beer and small necessities. Cor sent back a quick reply  before leaving his office.

Prompto and Ignis had been adamant about celebrating his 45th birthday together. There was an actual party planned for that weekend but tonight seemed to be reserved for just their small family. Cor didn’t mind as he had never really celebrated his birthday unless Regis or Clarus dragged him into doing something when he had been younger. Of course celebrating his birthday had become a must once Ignis and Prompto had become part of his life.

Cor couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face at the memories he had with his sons. He couldn’t imagine a life without them in it. Cheerful and bright Prompto who worked so hard to overcome the traumas of his birth. Who was always ready to help others in any way he could. Hard working and bright Ignis, brought up as a peon for his family’s advancements until his uncle took him in and then Cor when Ventus Scientia was killed by an assassin.  The advisor whose mind was so sharp it often cut itself apart.

Shaking his head, a light smile on his face, Cor went about collecting the items Ignis had requested. There were a few that required him to go to speciality shops in order to find the specific brand Ignis preferred but Cor didn’t mind the extra effort. Both his boys deserved that and much more.  He double checked that he had everything before heading back home.

 _On my way back._ Cor sent as he slipped into the car Regis “requested” Cor used since his motorbike accident. So what if he’d ended up at the hospital for a full three days and needed a few skin transplants. He’d been fine and on his feet within a week.

 _Got it! (Chocobo emoji) See you soon and drive safe! – Prom_ Cor chuckled as he read the reply. Ignis must be cooking already and unable to answer himself if he allowed Prompto to read and reply instead.  The drive home was pleasant for once, with no heavy traffic on the main highways and very little people on the roads in the lower quarters.

His favorite song played on the radio.  On impulse, Cor recorded himself singing (badly) along at a red light and sent it to Prompto. He grinned at the flurry of texts he received shortly after but refused to check his phone until he arrived at his home. As expected it had been Prompto, sending him a bunch of emojis as reaction to his little video.

Cor hummed to himself as he grabbed the bags carrying what Ignis needed for the night. He opened his front door and declared, “I’m home!”

_Pop! Bang! Fizz!_

“Surprise!” Dozen of voices called out all at once following the startling noises which frightened Cor into dropping the bags and pulling his sword out of Regis’ Armory. Only to find his sword had been replaced with a gift-wrapped box.

Prompto sauntered over and wrapped an arm over Cor’s shoulders gleefully. “Happy birthday Dad! Smile!” Cor reflexively did so, blinking away the flash that followed as he finally took in the view before him. Ignis smiled and took a step forward to grab the fallen bags, whisking them away to the kitchen with one of the glaives in attendance.

Clarus, Gladiolus and Iris were grinning at him, each holding individual gifts while a larger box laid at their feet. Small drinking flutes were in their hands, filled with whatever Ignis had decided to provide for the evening. Regis and Noctis were looking far too amused as they watched Cor from the couch. Noctis had his phone out and, if Cor was right, was filming the whole affair.

Cor made a mental note to find a way to bribe Ignis or Prompto into deleting the footage. Monica and Dustin were together with Nyx, Crowe and several other Glaives whose name escaped Cor at that moment. Prompto hugged him as Cor simply stared at the people gathered there.

“Happy birthday Dad. Thanks for being you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 is a free day so I'm taking prompts if anyone had any. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and wrote comments! Thank you!


	8. Savior of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor has a history of saving lives. More specifically, of saving the lives of the Royal Family. Here are a few of those times.
> 
> Day 8: Free day. 5 times + 1 style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight mention of possible miscarriage in the 4th point/story so please be careful if that is something that bugs you.

1) Cor stood still among a throng of trainees. For some reason King Mors had decided to watch them train. It was Cor’s first glance at the King and so far, the pale graying figure made for an unimpressive first impression. The Captain barked the day’s training exercise but Cor’s attention wasn’t on them. Something cold and metallic shone from a balcony. Cor moved. 

He dove to stand between King Mors and the sniper. Raised his training sword and swung down. The bang of the shot was heard a fraction of a second after Cor felt his blade cut through the bullet. There was a flurry of movement as people realized there had been an assassination attempt on the King but Cor simply kept an eye on the sniper while checking his blade. Damn. He was going to have to get a new one before training starts.

 

2) Cor was growing to hate voretooth in all there growling, four-legged glory. The beasts always hunted in packs and ruined local garula flocks. It did meant there was always a hunt available for them and that it paid well but Cor really was starting to hate them. Why were they even hunting them in the first place? It wasn’t like Prince Regis needed the money since they were traveling at the Crown’s expense.

Cor cut down another of the fanged beasts and took the brief respite to check on his companions. Weskham and Cid were fine. Clarus was dealing with 5 voretooth that had a death wish and Regis... Swearing out loud, Cor did something he hated more than anything (except failing at his mission). He warped. Just in time to strike down a voretooth that had snuck up on Prince Regis without being noticed. The feeling of being torn apart by the Crystal’s magic was only barely worth the grateful smile tossed his way.

 

3) Cor barely managed to contain another groan. Regis had sent him to meet with an informant to gather information about Niflheim movements except... It had turned out to be another of Regis’ “blind dates”. Cor really wanted to throttle his friends sometimes. How many times did he have to say he wasn’t interested in dating or being in a relationship before his point got across? Too many apparently.

Cor examined his date with increasing suspicion. Something was off. They had been rather boring all evening, speaking mostly about themselves with only a few odd questions about an upcoming event. His phone chimed and Cor checked it. Monica’s message confirmed his suspicions and he texted her the address of the restaurant without further thought.

Watching his “date” being dragged down by his second-in-command was very gratifying. As was watching Regis pale as Cor explained that the supposed informant he’d been set up for a date with, had actually been a professional hitman hired to kill Regis at the Shiva Night’s Ceremony that week. And that the man had a few hundred thousand crowns in bounty on his head that Cor was claiming.

 

4) Cor hummed as he listened to Aulea explain her plans for the Royal Nursery. Most of it was done but she was insisting on adding some personal touches. Being pregnant of 8 months meant that she was stuck within the Royal Quarters for most of her time and Aulea was foaming at the mouth from the restrictions imposed on her.

A maid arrived with the tea and tray of food for them. Cor waved her off before she could start distributing anything and set about doing it himself. He handed Aulea a plate filled with the various cookies and sweets, ignoring her amused look at his disregard for etiquette, before pouring them both a cup of the tea sent by the kitchen. It smelled just as sweet as the snacks.

Cor frowned and took a sip of his cup. He placed it back on the tray carefully, grabbed Aulea’s plate and sent the whole poisoned mess to his Crownguards. He was beyond grateful for his willful ignorance of high class eating etiquette as the Citadel doctor explained the poison in the tea was designed to cause a miscarriage. (He got off with the equivalent of a serious case of food poisoning.)

 

5) Cor slowed his motorcycle down as he saw the caravan of royal black cars traveling through the roads. He smiled and made his way beside the cars. A quick chat with one of the drivers told him what he needed to know. Noctis was coming back from a small fishing trip with Gladiolus’ maternal grandfather. 

The first car in the caravan suddenly exploded, causing all the others to swerve to avoid the wreck. Cor swore as he pulled his bike to a stop beside the car containing Noctis. His eyes spotted the airship immediately as it descended through the clouds. He ordered his men to stay with the prince as the airship dropped a large crate down and out slithered one of the largest marilyth’s Cor had seen.

It stood no chance before his sword. Cor walked towards it, hand on his katana, and waited until it had lifted its swords up for an attack before striking. Its head flew off to land somewhere into the darkness before it knew it was dead. Cor sheathed his sword after flicking off the blood and walked back to the caravan. Better get Regis and Aulea on the phone before they got too worried about Noctis.

 

6) Cor pressed play on the small screen and watched once more as the minute long video played. What in the Six’s name was he supposed to do with this information? He glanced up at the idiotic group responsible for his current emotional state and wondered if he could get away with lecturing them on their behavior. From their nonchalant look, it wouldn’t matter even if he did.

Cor glanced back down and wondered if he should watch the video again. He’d lost count of the number of time he’d seen it since waking up in the hospital, both the version shown on the news and the un-edited version he had in his hands. Part of him wanted to get angry at the (his) three idiots for doing such a reckless thing. Part of him wanted to thank them for taking that very risk (for his sake!) and part of him just wanted to tell them off for acting like this wasn’t a big deal.

Shiva’s undergarments! Cor had to admit it was extremely satisfying to see Regis, Aulea and Noctis bring the wrath of the Lucii upon the fools who had managed to capture him. Even if the three decided that sending the video of the event out as a warning was a good idea. Cor could already hear Cid and Weskham knocking on the door and demanding to see him. Oh well, at least they would be able to meet Ignis and Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and/or left a comment!


End file.
